Swimming
by A Writer Blocked
Summary: A short little story about Harry and Hermione going swimming. Don't flame me. Not really hurmorous, but oh well!
1. Default Chapter

I just wrote this fan fic for fun. Don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I could think up something like Harry Potter.  
  
thoughts  
  
1 Swimming  
  
"Let's go swimming."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in astonishment, "Harry, the whole reason we didn't go to Hogsmeade was so we could work on our project."  
  
"I know, but haven't we worked on it enough. I mean Ron hasn't even started it. He's having fun with Lavender the WHOLE day. Can't we have some fun for a little?" He pleaded  
  
Hermione didn't give up that easily, "Even if we did have some fun, why swimming? The water will be freezing!"  
  
"Come on Hermione! Please?" Hermione looked at Harry. How could she say no to him? He could charm her to do anything.  
  
She sighed, "Fine!" His face lit up. " But,"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I'm not swimming."  
  
"Why not 'Mione?" She loved it when he called her that. " It'll be fun."  
  
"No way. You can swim in that sub-zero water, but I'm not."  
  
"Just wear your bathing suit, just in case."  
  
"I'm not swimming."  
  
"But you'll want to when you see how much fun I'm having."  
  
"You're wrong, but I'll wear my bathing suit anyways."  
  
"Great! I'll meat you down here in 10 minutes." He ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked to the girl's dormitory. He could get her to do anything. It was kind of scary how much she was under his spell. Not a magic spell, but something else. It was quite frustrating. She threw on her swimsuit, and then put some shorts and a t-shirt over it.  
  
When she reached the common room Harry was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Did you bring a towel?" He asked  
  
"No, I'm not swimming."  
  
"Well you never know. I brought you one anyways." He grinned at her. He grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Harry dragged Hermione to the lake despite all her pleads not to.  
  
" I don't want to go. Can't we just work on our project?"  
  
"Too late 'Mione. We're already there." He grinned and took off his shirt. Hermione couldn't help but look at the strong muscles on his chest.  
  
Qudditch has done him justice, she thought. Wait, did I just think that? No way Hermione. He's your best friend, off limits. Plus he's Harry Potter. Every girl in the school has had a crush on him at one time or another. Out of all off those girls why should he pick you? Stop right there. You don't want him to pick you. I mean you are best friends. I'm not falling for him; I'm not falling for him… I'm falling for him.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a bitterly cold splash of water landed on her. She jumped about 3 feet high out of surprise. She glared at her hysterical friend.  
  
"You should have seen your face Mione!" He laughed again. "It was priceless."  
  
She shivered and took of her now soaking t-shirt. She turned around to find the towel Harry had brought for her. Not known to her, Harry's eyes followed her. His mouth was opened, but he shut it quickly.  
  
No way Potter. Mione's you best friend, emphasis on the word FRIEND. But you could change that. Another voice said But it could ruin our friendship, and that means too much to me. Harry sighed and dove back under the water.  
  
Hermione turned around to see Harry deep in though. She was about to say something when Harry sighed and dove under the water. I wonder what he was thinking about? The water was dark so she couldn't see Harry under the water. He's been under there for a while. She leaned over the lake to see if she could see him. Suddenly Harry popped out of the water, grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him.  
  
When Hermione popped out of the water a few seconds later she was extremely angry. She glared at Harry and sputtered, "Harry James Potter, I am going to kill you." Harry started backing up, but Hermione followed him, she wanted revenge.  
  
"Hermione," he pleaded, "It was just a joke." He kept backing up till he was about ankle deep in the water.  
  
"You are so dead Harry."  
  
"Come on Hermione it was just a joke…" It was then that Harry tripped and fell into the water. Hermione, who had been closely trailing Harry, tripped over him and fell on top of him.  
  
Hermione braced herself fir the hard fall, but instead of hitting the ground, she fell on something squishy. (I love that word. lol) When she opened her eyes she realized she landed on someone rather than something. She found herself lost in Harry's emerald eyes. They stayed like that, Hermione on top of Harry, gazing into each other's eyes, until Harry spoke up.  
  
"Interesting position we're in," But he was grinning nonetheless.  
  
" But I bet you're enjoying it." Hermione grinned back  
  
Harry leaned up and whispered in her ear, "You bet." Hermione blushed and their staring contest started again. Harry was debating what to do in his head. God she's so beautiful. I didn't think that. I'm not falling for Hermione Granger; I'm not falling for Hermione Granger; I'm not… oh shit, I've already fallen for her.   
  
Hermione was having a conversation in her head also. Did he just say he was enjoying this? He sure did, now do something! Like what? Kiss him?! Ya right! He would reject me! You don't know that.   
  
Harry was still debating. So what do I do now? I have the girl who I am in love with… Wait a second! In love with? No I'm not, it's just a crush… right? Just forget that for a minute, what I'm I supposed to do? Kiss her!? Ya right Potter! No matter what you do Hermione will always be your friend. You can't go crossing that line of… oh what the hell.  
  
Harry gathered all of his confidence and covered Hermione's lips with his. It was a sweet kiss at first, but Hermione would have none of that, and deepened the kiss.  
  
Fireworks were going off in both of their head. Neither of them, in all of their years, had experienced anything like this. I'm not saying that neither of them had ever kissed anyone. No, Hermione had gone out with Krum, then Ron for a while, and even Draco, as surprising as it seems. And Harry had gone out with Cho, then Ginny, and Lavender, that didn't last long. But neither Harry nor Hermione, in all of their kisses that they had before. ( With other people) Had not even started to compare to this.  
  
When they broke the kiss it was Harry who spoke up, "So… Mione, will you go swimming now?"  
  
  
  
I know it was short, but oh well. I hope someone liked it.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. I just want to let everyone know....

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm done with Swimming. I am currently working on two Harry Potter stories and I don't have the time or the ideas to think of another one. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you liked this story then you could read the other stories I have created. One is finished and the other two are in the works. Thanks again for reviewing. 


End file.
